Elle m'aimera
by Laviinia
Summary: Lucius a tout pour être heureux, tout sauf elle. Il se met en tête de la conquérir, pour qu'elle l'aime autant qu'il l'aime.


Le chateau était plongé dans le noir. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, la lune était haute dans le ciel et sa lumière faisait de nombreuses ombres inquiétantes. Pas un bruit ne dérangeait le silence car tous les élèves étaient censés dormir depuis longtemps. Censés? Et oui, quelque part dans cet amoncellement de pierre un élève ne dormait pas. En haut de la tour d'astronomie, un jeune homme regardait l'astre scintillant qui éclairait ses cheveux blonds et l'entourait d'une aura lumineuse.

Il était grand, de longs cheveux dorés et de magnifiques yeux bleus gris pour lesquels n'importe quelle jeune fille serait prête à se damner. Il était beau et il le savait. Il aimait en user pour charmer et pour rendre les jeunes filles mal à l'aise. Il aimait les regarder de bas en haut, admirer leurs jolies courbes et de voir leurs joues prendre une légère couleur rosée. Les femmes étaient sa principale occupation et elles le lui rendaient bien. Quand il marchait dans les longs couleurs de cette école, elles prenaient un malin plaisir à le provoquer, mettant leurs formes en valeur, se courbant légèremment, faisant tout pour avoir un regard de lui.

La vie lui donnait tout ce qu'il voulait. Sa famille était riche, son nom était respecté, son travail scolaire était parfait et les femmes se jetaient à ses pieds. Il avait tout pour être heureux. Malheureusement, quelque chose le tracassait. Une seule femme ne daignait pas le regarder. Une seule femme ne semblait pas le remarquer semblant ne même pas se rendre compte de son existence. Serait-elle aveugle pour ne pas voir que toute la gente féminine de Poudlard le désirait? Serait-elle sourde pour ne pas entendre ses amies lui parler sans cesse de lui? Seulement il savait bien que non, ayant déjà eu le loisir de lui parler, une fois, une seule fois. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui résiste, bien qu'il doive l'avouer, cela ne l'existait que plus. Elle avait su attirer son attention sans rien faire et, malgré lui, elle avait pris possession de son esprit. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Lucius Malfoy, le tombeur de ses dames est amoureux. Lui-même n'arrivait pas à y croire. Comment cela est-ce possible?

-_Tu ne la connais même pas Lucius. Elle ne t'aime pas. Tu ne l'aimes pas, tu te fais des illusions, tu ne connais pas l'Amour et tu ne le connaîtras jamais. _

_-J'aimerais bien que tout cela soit vrai. Seulement elle m'obsède, jour et nuit je pense à Elle. _

Il se rendit compte de l'absurdité du dialogue qui se passait dans sa tête et tapa dans un mur.

_-Voilà ce que tu m'apportes bel Ange. J'en viens à me parler à moi-même tellement tu me rends fou._

Il se souvit de la première fois qu'il l'ait vue. Elle était alors en train de s'asseoir sur un tabouret. Cet instant avait précédé sa répartition chez les Serpentard. Elle avait alors à cette époque ses traits encore enfantins, et malgré le fait qu'elle avait sur le visage un masque qui masquait tout sentiment comme on le lui avait apprit, Lucius avait senti qu'elle était nerveuse. Il l'avait trouvé charmante mais il l'eut vite oublié ou plutôt on lui fit vite oublié.

Seulement, quelques années plus tard, le destin la lui mit de nouveau sur son chemin. Les Malfoy était convié à une soirée et il devait malheureusement s'y rendre lui aussi. Il aurait préféré voir sa compagne du mois mais ses parents ne lui laissèrent pas le choix. C'est donc de mauvaise humeur qu'il les suivit, sans même demander où est-ce qu'ils allaient. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il entendit son père lui ordonner de transplaner chez les Black. Il obéissa et se retrouva dans une grande salle de réception parée de multiples décorations. Cela le laissa froid, ayant l'habitude de cotoyer le luxe. Mais une petite chose blonde attira particulièrement son attention. C'était Elle. Elle était là, petite chose fragile essayant vaguement de paraître à son aise mais apparement, comme lui, elle n'était pas plus ravie de se trouver là. Il fit un pas dans sa direction mais une jeune femme brune se mit devant lui en lui faisant un grand sourire.

_-Lucius! Quelle surprise! Je ne me doutais pas que tu viendrais, sinon j'aurais préparer une chambre. lui dit-elle d'un ton beaucoup plus bas en le regardant d'un air coquin._

Il la regarda méchamment, comme si elle venait de commettre un crime ignoble. Comment ose-t-elle, ici, maintenant et devant tout le monde! pensa-t-il.

_-C'est parce que je n'avais tout simplement pas prévu de venir ma chère et que je n'ai absolument aucune envie de me trouver là mais vois-tu, tu connais ça, je dois suivre mes parents sans rien dire._

Il souria en se voyant le visage de la jeune fille se décomposer. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier la remarque qu'il venait de faire.. Tant pis pour elle se dit-il, si ce n'est pas elle ça sera une autre. Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, il chercha ses parents des yeux et s'approcha d'eux. Ceux-ci étaient avec les parents de Bellatrix, la jeune fille qui s'était mise sur son chemin et il se courba pour leur présenter ses salutations. Il n'avait pas vu la jeune fille qui se trouvait derrière eux.

Ceux-ci lui firent un grand sourire et poussa leur enfant devant eux. Elle se retrouva ainsi devant lui.

_-Lucius voici notre fille Narcissa, elle est à Poudlard avec toi il me semble. Voyons les enfants, pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas vous chercher un verre tous les deux? dit la mère de celle-ci._

Lucius sauta sur l'occasion. Il présenta son bras à la jeune fille qui le prit avec délicatesse. Il ne fit pas ce que l'amie de son père lui avait proposé mais il l'emmena vers un des divans qui étaient posés dans la salle. Elle s'assit avec élégance et ne semblait pas ravie de la proximité du corps du jeune homme. Elle regardait autour d'elle, ne semblant pas vouloir entamer la moindre discussion avec lui. Il le fit malgré tout.

_-Alors Cissy, ne trouvez-vous pas étonnant que nous ne nous soyons jamais parler? Nos parents sont très amis, ils se fréquentent régulièrement, nous sommes dans la même maison et nous avons cours ensemble. Comment cela se fait-il?_

_-Je ne sais pas Lucius. Et qui vous a permis de m'appeler Cissy? lui dit-elle avec un sourire._

Rares sont les femmes qui osent contrarier Lucius, et pourtant elle le remit à sa place en une phrase. Malgré tout il se mit à rire, et la jeune fille parut étonnée.

_-Il est encore plus charmant quand il rigole. Non Cissy non! Ne pense pas ça, c'est mal pour quelqu'un comme toi. _

Lucius la regarda avec tendresse. Elle était tout simplement délicieuse et ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

_-Désolée chère Narcissa, je pensais que cela ne vous dérangerait pas. Voudriez-vous boire quelque chose?_

_-Je veux bien un verre d'eau si cela ne vous dérange pas bien sûr. dit-elle avec un petit regard charmeur._

Etonnée de la voir faire cela, il se leva et alla chercher ce que sa Belle lui avait demandé. Seulement, en revenant, celle-ci s'était échappée.

_-La petite garce. Elle pensait se débarasser de moi aussi facilement mais c'est raté ma chère Cissy. Je t'aurai, tôt ou tard.. Oh oui un jour tu m'aimeras comme moi je t'aime.. _


End file.
